


Malicious

by Clever_Girl_22



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies), Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: (probably because its dark af), Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, writing contest reject
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clever_Girl_22/pseuds/Clever_Girl_22
Summary: A much darker take on the origins of the Wicked Fairy.
Relationships: Maleficent (Disney)/Original Male Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 3





	Malicious

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I wrote this almost a decade ago and was pleasantly surprised to have found it...I'm not expecting much attention on this one. It's just practice for darker material I write.

Once upon a time, in a kingdom by a vast wilderness, there was a king by the name of Leon. He was tall and thin, strong and kind; he was a perfect ruler in the eyes of all his citizens. His wife, Queen Elizabeth, was a quiet, peaceful woman.

One day, she became pregnant. The whole kingdom was overjoyed, as well as her husband, so much so that he told distant lands and faraway kingdoms of his future child. He asked his servants to prepare a feast for the day his child was to be born on: lords and ladies, noblemen, and even townsfolk were invited to the celebration, bringing gifts and wishes of good fortune. 

King Leon also invited three fairies--a thin one in green robes, a tall one dressed in scarlet, and a short one shrouded in sapphire. They came to the queen, saying that they would bless the child with one quality each. The first one, Maribel, granted the child with the gift of beauty. The second one named Eleanor bestowed the child with a kind heart. Before the last fairy was about to give her blessings, the queen suddenly screamed in agony! Doctors and healers rushed to her, bringing her to her sleeping chambers. They set her gently on the bed and tended to her ailments best as they could, but it was already too late. King Leon kneeled beside his wife’s bed, clutching her hand as another doctor held the other hand, urging the queen to breathe and relax. The queen laid there, tears forming in her eyes.

“My love, this child will be the death of me,” She heaved, “I love you, Leon. I _love you_. Please, raise him to be the good man you are.” 

King Leon squeezed her hand, “You are being foolish; you must be tired from this. You will be _fine.”_

Queen Elizabeth shook her head so violently Leon swore she was transcending; he groaned and cried and wept and prayed for her life to end, and from under her blankets a small cry came. A doctor reached underneath the blankets and produced a small, slimey boy. The queen gasped, sweat clignign to her face and clothes.

“Please, Leon, take good care of him.” She said weakly.

And then the king realized that she was giving in.

“What should his name be?” he asked shakily.

Queen Elizabeth smiled, “William. Just as your father’s name was. Prince William. _King_ William.”

King Leon placed a soft kiss on his dying love’s lips.

“I promise, I will raise William to be a proud son. He shall never forget you.” The king declared solemnly.

The queen smiled again, and exhaled her last breath through shankly homilies and painful prayers. The king began to weep in a fashion so unbecoming, so untamed that the doctors feared leaving the child in his arms, but he sent them away. All he wanted was the being in his arms. The baby reached towards his mother, now a cooling corpse in her bed. A chubby finger just barely touched its skin.

“This is your mother, William and I...I love her-- _loved_ her-- dearly.” The king said heavily.

Leon returned to the great halls, where his guests were waiting for him. He explained the tragedy, how the queen had died giving birth to the new prince, how she had begged for death to ease her pains. The crowd stood silent until the last fairy, Anastasia, floated up to her king.

“I still have not given you my blessing, little one.” She said to the newborn prince, “I shall grant you the ability to remember your mother, and to have fond ones too.”

She turned to the king.

“He won’t ever forget her.” She promised him.

The blue fairy touched the baby’s head with her staff, and he gurgled happily.

“Soon, you will become a king, my son.’ The king whispered feverishly, “Soon, you will give back what you've taken from me and make me _proud.”_

*****************

Prince William grew from a soddy blob of a baby into a handsome young man, strapping and tall, just like his father. He was gentle and kind, as was his mother. Though, William caused mischief _quite_ often.

When he was six, William had captured several doves and other birds, slipping them into his father’s private office. When the maids and servants came to dust the king’s chambers, William let the birds free from their cage. The birds flew through the halls in a flurry of squawks and feathers, terrifying the maids and servant girls. It had taken many days for the guards to recapture the birds, and some and an endless stream of meaningless apologies ensued. When the prince was twelve, he had unlocked the horse stables and purposefully spooked the beasts, sending them galloping through the streets of the kingdom. No one was hurt, thankfully, except for William; he had received a swift spanking from the king himself late into the night.

When the boy finally turned eighteen and became a man, the kingdom was convinced that their unruly prince had finally broken his habits. He was to be wed soon, after all, as the kingdom had hoped for. He participated in many lessons, he learned of all the stuffy etiquette that the kingdom would soon demand of him. From these lessons, William was also introduced to the concept of marriage.

“Woman can quite fragile, so when you ride with them-be gentle.” His teachers would say, “They enjoy a man who is interested in gossip.”

All these things were trivial to William; he'd rather be out in the world, learning from experience rather than books. His studies bored him; the lectures were so dull and daft. He had no interest in marrying anyways! Out of all of the lessons, however, one struck home;

_“Never_ marry a woman who has a sorceress’s background! They do not abide to our laws of society.”

And struck home it did.

Sometimes, William would skip his lessons to go hunting with his best friend George, and their wolfhound, Baylor. The two young men would speed through the endless woods on their horses (Baylie and Aston) with Baylor and his own pack closely behind. The party would hunt deer, foxes, and the occasional boar, taking their prey down in minutes.

One trip George was unable to come, so the prince set out by himself. It was a dreary day, but nevertheless William walked to the woods. A rumor had risen among the locals of a mysterious horse with black hair and a horn made of ivory that protruded out of its forehead. A unicorn, if what William’s scholar said was correct. Either way, the prince was determined to find this mythical creature--he simply _had_ to have it.

It took several hours, but William finally found a trail: hoof prints. And they led _into_ the woods. No horse would venture willingly without a rider, the tracks seemed shallow and lightweight in the moist forest soil. So, William followed the tracks. They went deeper than the prince himself had ever been, for the center of the forest was supposed to be enchanted with dark magic of the foulest, most wretched kind. William himself never was afraid, but was never able to prove so because George would stop him, saying, that it would be "perilous if we found out", or "a death sentence waiting to happen".

William never believed in such bullshit.

Soon he was led to a clearing; the tracks stopped by a bush. Carefully, the prince grabbed his hunting bow and laced it with an arrow. He crept towards the bush, pulling his bow taunt. Suddenly, he heard a snort. The prince frantically whipped around; standing about twenty feet or so behind him was a horse--a mare, actually. It was sleek and black, larger than any of the species he had tamed before. It was a beauty, a wonder, and a treasure all at once! SO, of course William drew his bow again.

“I have you now!” William declared, taking aim.

_**“NO!!!”** _

A cloaked figure rushed from the trees and stood protectively in front of the unicorn, shielding its face with her armorless chest.

“Stand by, please, and do not interfere.” The prince called out.

“Your prize, _man_ , is my mother!” The woman snapped.

William slacked his bow.

“Pardon, but, your _mother_?” He asked, shocked.

The woman removed her hood, revealing silky black hair and vivid green eyes. She was beautiful, no doubt, except for for one glaring difference: the woman’s skin was also a rich shade of green. Her hands and face were the color of olive, her ears and fingertips as dark as the trees around them. William fell back a bit...and suddenly remembered some of his training.

“What are you?” He asked.

The woman looked at her hands.

“Cursed,” She spat, “But aren't we all?”

William drew a hunting knife.

“Do you possess dark magic, then, like a _witch?”_ the prince questioned.

The woman held up her hand reassuringly as she noticed the knife.

“If I did, would you think you'd still be standing in one piece?” She replied.

“How can I trust you?” William pressed, “What makes me believe you won't try to kill on a whim?”

The woman sighed, irritated, "I have no need to hurt you."

“And what is your name?” the prince ventured.

“My name is Maleficent.” The woman stated, “But you may call me Sif.”

_“Sif,”_ William repeated, “what a lovely name for such a... _fascinating_ creature. Quite exotic.”

Maleficent only glared on.

******************

From there, a funny thing happened: William found himself returning to the woods, right to the same spot, to meet with Maleficent. At first it was a tense acquaintance, trading insults and sneers of indifference, but that bond quickly evolved to friendship and then (unfortunately) love. The prince and Sif spent many days with each other, hiding secretly in the woods, or sometimes sneaking off to the royal gardens late at night. It was a new field for William; he had never wanted to love, never wanted to marry. He knew he had taken his mother away from his father--how could he bare the same? And Maleficent, one so secluded and far away, was like any other creature in solation--lonely, touch-starved, and bitter enough to make rash decisions. They move within each other in fleeting gaps and whispered insults, take in each other's air and words in hopes of finding distraction from who knew what. It was a pact of secrecy; it was an agreement of closeness.

One night, King Leon spotted his son with Sif; they were sitting-- _kissing_ \--by the deceased queen’s rosebush. Thinking with anger instead of logic, the king approached them.

“Good evening, William. Who is this lovely maiden with you?” He said, startling them both.

“Good evening Father. This is my, um, _friend_ Sif.” William replied shakily.

Sif replied with a curtsy and smiled sincerely, but her eyes seemed cold. The king noticed a few growing welts on his son's neck...how distasteful.

“I see you have taken an _interest_ in the late queen’s rose beds. They are quite beautiful, No?” the king asked, demanded.

“Oh, they are _enamoring,_ Sir," Maleficent said quickly, reading the look on the king's face as replusised and uamused, "I must go, for I have to take care of my mother. If you will excuse me...” 

Sh got up and brushed away William's clinging hands, explaining that she was capable of returning home on her own. William, still oblivious, nodded along, but he could see something in Sif's eyes that did not belong: fear. He saw a growing flame of fear. King Leon soon visited his son in his bedroom chambers; the prince did not enjoy the look in _his_ face either.

“Your friend is quite beautiful for a common maiden.” Leon said casually.

William set his jaw, “She is no maiden, Father.” 

The king glowered at him as if he was stupid.

“No, I think not. She seems more like…a sorceress to me. You know, those cold eyes, the unbound hair, _green_ skin.”

"She's wonderful."

It had been eighteen years since the king had ever felt this angry; by chance, both times involved his son.

“You daft, lust-driven _child!"_ King Leon sneered, "How can I arrange a unity with other kingdoms when they hear that my son, the heir, is wasting his life and potential on some poison ivy-colored _whore!_ You shame me! You shame our kingdom and what I've worked to make it so!"

“She is different! I _swear_ to it that she is a _good_ woman.” William persisted, “You must trust me!”

“And what trust do you deserve from me?! You are a unruly prince, and haven’t done a thing to earn mine.” Leon countered.

“Those days of mischief have been long--” The prince seethed.

“And more importantly, she is a witch! A slut! The kingdom will surely be destroyed if she becomes more than a…a…a toy you picked up in the woods!” King Leon said furiously.

“She is not a stranger _to me!_ ” William declared in as equal fury.

“I will not have a witch be at all affiliated with this kingdom! She will ruin us--she will ruin _you!_ What would your mother think of this if she was alive?” 

William was almost in tears, “Mother would _rejoice_ for I have found something as precious as your love once was!” 

Leon shook his head with violence and discord.

"You are not worthy of that comparision. You will _never_ have that."

“Please, Father, I promise that you will never regret this!”

Suddenly, the king deflated; his anger was too much to bear, even for himself. He turned to leave his son’s bedroom.

“You can’t be sure of that, my son.” He said sadly.

And nobody could, of course.

******************

“Sif, where **_are you?!_** I must **_speak with you_** at once!”

William rode through the forest on Aston, George following behind on Bailey. The crashed through the town and woods like thunder, shredding the ground up in their path.

**_"SIF! SIIIIIIF!"_ **

“Who is this Sif woman?!” George demanded.

“She is my fiancée.” William whispered excitedly, though he had never disclosed that to her.

The two men sped towards the clearing where Maleficent and William had first met; instead of the quiet haven it usually was, it was overgrown with vegetation and rotting fruit. By their head and in their ear, eyes zipped around like buzzards on a dry desert. The presence of decay was almost unbearable.

“I do not see her.” George whispered.

“She must be in her cabin with her mother.” Wiliam decided.

Soon, they came to a tiny cottage, something William had never actually seen before. Come to think of it, the only time he had seen Maleficent's mother was during their first encounter...he opened the door. George walked in first and pulled out his hunting ax.

“Alright, let's searched this place, then!” He called, "Maybe we'll find her if--"

A roar of rage penatrated the air as a black mare with an ivory horn charged him. George, panicked, swung his ax at the beast, but missed and fell into a table. The unicorn reared up in front of him, pawing the air and on the verge of snorting flames. It had a look of coldness in its eyes.

“No, George!”

William rushed forward to stop the beast, but was kicked out of the way by a stray hoof. George grabbed his ax and hacked into one of the unicorn’s forelegs, breaking the bone inside in one fell swoop. It screamed and snorted and spat in agony, black blood oozing onto George's face and burning his skin on contact. Then the monster brought its other leg firmly down on George’s head.

**_CRACK!_ **

Blood smeared where the hoof met its mark, and William got up to see his fallen friend, or what was left of him, anyways. The unicorn bolted out the open cabin door, intent on raging further, but in one fluid motion, William drew his bow and thunk! The metal tip drove straight through its skull. He could hear the crunch of bone and gravel and the monster crashed into the ground, it's face pigeonholed and shattered. William then turned to his fallen friend.

“No, please, George!” William urged.

George looked up weakly, but said nothing for his mouth was drowning his blood and his skull smashed like a rotten egg. A stumbling could be hear as Maleficent walked in the open door, a basket of flowers in her hand. She covered mouth at the scene before her. William explained the tragedy that had happened --all of it; the murder of her mother, the murder of his friend. Every last detail. It made Maleficent shake and sweat with rage and shock and she gripped her lover's shoulder with the strength of thirty women.

"What did you _do?!"_ She screeched.

William couldn't help but babble, "My rose, please, it was all an _accident!_ The beast ran after him when we came to look for you and she _smashed his head in_ like a cantaloupe and I _had_ to shoot it--"

_"Her!"_ Maleficent cried, "You had to shoot _her!_ My _mother!"_

“But I have something that shall cheer us both!” He reassured soothingly, stupidly.

He pulled out a sliver ring from his garbs. He kneeled before Sif.

“Please. My father is wrong. We can be wed and set things right. We can prove my father wrong!” The prince asked.

Maleficent's eyes widened, "You mean _you_ can prove _your_ father wrong!"

She took the cheap thing and tossed it into the floorboard, for those of her kind saw more value in actions than shiny, useless trinkets. She twisted, looking haggard and foul and William's eyes stared into cold, olive pools of mality.

"please, we are lovers!" He demanded, '"Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

He could see the wheels turning, churning in her head. There was something Maleficent would not reveal to him and he needed to know in whatever way possible. So, he scooped her up, kicking and screaming, and carried her all the way back to the palace. She would wed him, no matter what.

*************

It was a magnificent celebration that beheld the prince’s wedding day. The whole kingdom was to attend the ceremony, kings and queens came, noblemen and townsfolk came, even old relatives that William could scarcely remember. William wore his finest robes, and as for the bride, King Leon reluctantly lent her one of his deceased wife's garbs. There was a plan afoot and he needed to know this as well. By the mid-morning, William and Sif stood before the citizens and royal court, a priest between them.

“Do you, Prince William, take Maleficent to be your lawful wedded wife and," He paused to glance at the king, "Future queen?"

“I do!” William declared.

What boldness, what blasphemy to behold upon the poor citizens of the land. William was blinded by a love that reaped not the fruit of his desires.

“Do you, Maleficent; take William as your lawful wedded husband?”

“I do.” 

And they kissed, sealing a fate that no mere mortal--wealthy, kingly, or lowly--could ever dare to escape. William had tasted her fruits on more than one occasion; he was drunk on Maleficent's nectar and there was no going back. 

He leaned in, “You must _never tell anyone_ who or what you are. If you do, if they find out, they would kill you. And don’t know if I could stop it.”

Maleficent nodded, “I _love you,_ William. I love you dearly.”

Her words were so sweet but her voice didn't match the sentiment; rather, the sorceress sounded sad and regretful, even if it was just for a flash. So, William ignored it; he had the love of his life, the only queen he ever wanted...what else was there to desire? But later than night, when he took her to his bed chambers, a flip switched in her presence. 

"You took me from my home, William." Maleficent whispered.

They lied in bed, skin against skin, drawing in the same breath. William lazily opened an eye and stared at her.

"But isn't this so much better?"

It was a life of luxury, no doubt, but was that what she intended on havign? Absolutely not! In the woods, there was beautiful and grace in unboundless amounts; there was freedom in the roots of her home and Maleficent wanted it back. She did not want this from her life. She wanted her mother back, really. But even sorceresses have their limit on the dark arts, so there was one option: kill her mother's killer. She turned to her husband.

"What's better is my life with my mother," She hissed, "But I can no longer _have_ that."

And William saw his green goddess rise from the sheets and tower over him; it was a new ferocity, a primal coldness that he knew was all his doing in awakening. What a fool he had been before! Suddenly, all those years of mischief and etiquette lessons flooded his memory and William realized just how stupid he had been to play with a woman on fire. For now, Maleficent burned with ferocious green hues--the flames were licking the bed with malice.

"Do you _think_ you had any right to take me away from the life I loved?!" She demanded, "Do you still _believe_ you are privileged enough to do this to any foolish girl you meet, let alone me? Do you know what I can _become?!"_

Maleficent gripped William's throat and dragged him from the bedsheets, cold and naked. 

"If you loved me, you have not hurt me this way!" SHe shrieked.

"What's going on?"

The king himself and a fistful of guards stood by an open door; Maleficent snorted deeply and sent forth flames--they were devoured in seconds, their charred bodies and tarnished metals melting beneath them as they struggled and clutched ast their peeling skin. Then Maleficent dragged William towards his weapons closet and pulled out an arrow.

_"You,"_ She cried through molten tears, "Cannot live a life so _ignorantly_ anymore. You cannot hurt others anymore!"

And she drove the metal tip through his skull, rich red and gooey pink leaking out of a hole that shouldn't have existed in the first place. William never even got to protest his poor judgment; his mind was made into mush the moment she retracted her pike. Sirens were blaring, daylight was waning, and Maleficent had no other choice: hair unbridled, clothes charred and vanished, wings of green flame unfolding, she dove from the window. She could start over, perhaps.

Start over in a new kingdom, away from this forsaken place.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading a random wip dump. As always, comments and constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
